clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Clare Siobhan Callery (The Real Life Person)
*''This is the real person. To see the matriarch of the Callery-Aikens, see here* '' Clare Siobhan Callery Clare Siobhan Callery was born on August 6, 1990, which means her zodiac sign is Leo. She started her YouTube channel in 2014 sometime, but she started her Sims 4 series on April 1, 2017. Clare and Ali started dating in 2015, and Ali proposed to Clare while on holiday in Bali in June 2019. They have two cats, Oliver and Darcy as well as one dog, Eevee. Clare's YouTube channel has over 1.4 million subscribers. She is known by her fans for her charismatic and sweet personality, her tendency to dance during videos, and her love of peach juice. She calls her subscribers peaches. Fun Facts * Clare is mostly known for Sims 4 and Pokemon videos * Her fiance' Alastair Aiken has over 16M+ subscribers on YouTube. * She has a page on The Famous People * She was born on August 6th, 1990 * She owns a dog and two cats. * Clare is 1.75 m (5 ft 8 in) tall. * She lives in London, England. * She is a fan of the popular Korean Pop group, BTS. * Her favourite sim was Abel. * In March of 2014, Clare had Laser Eye Surgery. She described it as "The Most horrific thing that has ever happened to me." * Her favourite drink is Peach Juice. * She sleeps with both her eyes closed and mouth open. * She described herself as being a tomboy and a daddy's girl when she was a kid. This was in relation to Emma. * She enjoys dressing up her sims and frequently changing their clothing. * On her channel, Clare goes by her first and middle name, not surname. * She is popular on instagram with more than 295,000 followers. * Clare created an account for the wiki on May 7th, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pmbif89F6nA * Her hashtag #claresiobantownies on the sims 4 is trending. *She and Ali got engaged on June 15, 2019. * Her favourite sims 4 pack is Island Living. What Fans Have Done Clare has: * 1.4M+ subscribers on YouTube * 126K+ followers on Twitter * 295K+ followers on Instagram * A Wiki Page with thousands of views and hundreds of edits per day * An Amino with over 500 members On these fanbases, people have: * Based their accounts off of her sims * Created artwork, edits, and fanfiction for Clare and her series * Discussed opinions and their love for her series in a tightly knit, kind community Sims 4 Clare started doing the Sims 4 series on April 1st, 2017. Her plan was just to create a sim Ali and Clare to live out their lives. She did just that, but then created many spin off series involving their children. Sims 4 In The City 1# (Salma Moves In) was released on Jan 22, 2018 featuring James and his girlfriend. Once that episode was released Clare continued to do the Dreamhouse series going back and forth between the two. Ali, Clare, Emma, Emily, and Jess made appearances in "In the City", keeping the family a close-knit crew. Subscribe to Clare! If''' you haven't subscribed to Clare yet, why not do that today? You'll thoroughly enjoy being one of her peacharoonies . ''���� here is a link ' ☀https://youtube.com/channel/UCVrMYm6nIxhtYROPtRW7FUA References Category:Not A Character Category:Female Category:Real Category:Gaming